Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!
Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! is the tenth incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo series of Saturday morning cartoons. It debuted on September 23, 2006, and ran for two seasons during the Kids WB Saturday morning block of The CW Television Network. Produced by Warner Bros. Animation, this was the last cartoon series produced by Hanna-Barbera co-founder Joseph Barbera. The second season premiered on Teletoon in Canada on September 6, 2010, and is also available online at Cartoon Network Online. Production The characters have also been re-designed to look like animated versions of how they appeared in the live-action Scooby-Doo film. For instance, Scooby is drawn with dot eyes. Thus, it is the third show in the Scooby-Doo series, after A Pup Named Scooby-Doo and What's New, Scooby-Doo?, that is not animated or drawn in the usual Hanna-Barbera style. This is also the first series in which Casey Kasem does not voice Shaggy, but is instead done by Scott Menville, although Scott Innes or Billy West portrayed the character in many of the Scooby-Doo animated movies made for television or home video. However, in this series, Kasem does voice Shaggy's rich and on-the-run Uncle Albert. Another noticeable difference is that Shaggy now wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a green strip across the middle and green sleeves instead of his trademark green t-shirt. Frank Welker still does Scooby's voice. In addition, Shaggy and Scooby's cowardice tendencies have been considerably toned down. Much like The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo on ABC in 1985 (which had actual ghosts and monsters) and the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo shorts in 1980, this show is different from the usual "crooks masquerading as ghosts and monsters" series. Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley still make occasional appearances. They only appear in two episodes of season one. Fred and Daphne appear as a cameo and silent in one season two episode when they were not allowed to the party. Their silhouettes run across the screen in the opening credits in amongst the silhouettes of all the show's regular cast. Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! was originally a replacement for What's New Scooby-Doo? in Scandinavia, 2009, but failed after a month of broadcast. The latter resumed airing. Plot The premise of the show revolves around the fact that Shaggy Rogers' incredibly rich Uncle Albert Shaggleford disappears and names Shaggy as his sole heir for an inheritance. With the help of the inheritance, Shaggy has upgraded the Mystery Machine but, it now has the ability to transform itself into a number of other different vehicles, like the "Hotdog Making Machine". Dr. Albert Shaggleford had made some enemies before disappearing. Among the most dangerous is the archetypal evil genius and technology pirate out to take over the world and or become immortal—Dr. Phineas Phibes (who gets his name from the Vincent Price villain The Abominable Dr. Phibes). Dr. Phibes recruits various sidekicks and minions to help him with his plans, among them Dr. Trebla. It appears that the supposedly late Dr. Shaggleford was, beyond being rich, an inventor in his own right, and his clueless young heir is now in possession of some very interesting nano technology. The top secret nanotech formula has been mixed in with Scooby Snacks, which, when eaten, cause a variety of day-saving side effects. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo have a mission: armed with an updated Mystery Machine, a loyal robot servant named Robi, their new riches, and the new and improved Scooby Snacks, they must stop the evil plans of Phineas Phibes and save the world. In episode 2, Shaggy upgrades the Mystery Machine from its original form, to a high-tech transforming vehicle. However, it usually transforms into machines inappropriate for the tasks at hand (however, in episode 11, it does transform into vehicles appropriate to finish the Polar Bear 3000). In their spare time, Shaggy and Scooby are fans of the show Chefs of Steel, the famous mystery solver Chad Chatington, and the giant monster-fighting robot named Badgerly, the Adverb. Coincidentally this is not the first time that Frank Welker has done the voice of Scott Menville's pet as the two of them did the voice of Ma-Ti (Menville) and his pet monkey Suchi (Welker) in the 1990-96 cartoon Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Further coincidence is Scott Menville's voicing Shaggy, a character previously voiced by Casey Kasem. Both voice actors have also played Robin in Teen Titans and Superfriends respectively. Category:Television shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Kids' WB Category:2006 Category:2000s Category:Scooby-Doo series